Outcasts
by PurpleCoverseAnnabeth
Summary: How does Rachel Elizabeth Dare make her first friend at Clarion? Let's just say that it involves an almost-panic-attack, a lost sketch book of visions and a curious outcast...


Outcasts

One Shot

**A.N.: **_this was originally a creative writing piece I wrote for English, which I then Percy Jackson-fied. And it's now a one shot! In the original, Riley took the part of Rachel and Riley's part in this was a boy (if that makes sense)._

_I hope you enjoy (:_

XXXX

Rachel Elizabeth Dare had been attending Clarion Ladies Academy for almost six months, and she still felt like a complete outsider. Most of the girls had shied away from her crazy red hair, drawn on jeans (only allowed on weekends and after school hours, but she did doodle on her sleeve cuffs) and her occasional strange episodes (when she once had a minor prophecy), or they had simply shunned her completely.

Because her father wanted her to 'get out of this silly art phase', Rachel had not been allowed any canvases or paint at school. But she had a way to get past her fathers rule.

She carried a sketchbook with her at all times, and in her dorm room she had a secret stash of watercolours and pastels and the special paper that they were used on. Rachel had to constantly make sure that none of the teachers (jailers, in her opinion) ever found her art supplies, so she kept them under her bed in her suitcase.

Her sketchbook however, never left her side. It was in her bag when she went to class, at lunch, during study hall and when she went into the huge garden to escape from school life.

Although most girls stayed well away from the Oracle, there was one girl at school who thought that maybe she would be able to relate to Rachel.

Riley Jones had also been an outcast from the word go. She had hazel brown, layered hair with side bangs and eyes the colour of hot chocolate. She was a beautiful girl, but she was always over looked because she was on a scholar-ship, and sometimes the other girls would joke that her porcelain skin blended in to the cream walls.

But Riley was observant, and had watched Rachel from a distance for weeks, deciding on whether or not she was going to get up the courage to speak to the strange new girl. Riley had never had friends, and Rachel appeared to be in the same boat. From that realisation, Riley decided that she really should talk to the strange girl.

The day Riley decided to approach Rachel happened to be the day that Rachel lost her sketchbook.

Rachel had been sketching away during a class after she had finished her assigned work, and had somehow managed to forget her beloved book under the desk.

When the Oracle realised at the end of the following lesson that she had misplaced her precious book, she panicked.

"Oh, gods!" she exclaimed. "Why here, and why now?" she muttered as she ran back towards the class she had been in before the last one.

Then, ultimately causing more panic, Rachel realised that there were sketches of visions she had had in there too! If anybody were to see them… people would avoid her more than ever! Then the rest of the school would know for sure what a weirdo she was!

It just so happened that it was Riley who found the book under the desk at the back of the class, which she usually occupied. She opened the cover and saw 'Rachel Elizabeth Dare' written in a neat scrawl.

She almost gasped when she saw Rachel's name. Riley usually respected people's privacy very well, but this time she was too curious to just close the book and forget that she had seen it.

She carefully turned the pages, taking in the beautiful detail. There were pictures of people who she assumed were friends of Rachel who lived somewhere else. Under a sketch of a guy and a girl sitting on a picnic blanket and holding hands was the caption, ' Percy & Annabeth, Beach Date'.

There were more pictures of the couple, and some strange ones as well. Sketches of a pegasus, what looked like giants and even the Greek gods, it seemed. Riley decided that Rachel really was strange, seeing that she seemed to have an obsession for Greek mythology.

But despite how strange some of the pictures were, Riley found that she liked them and decided that Rachel had real talent.

_I'll take the book to her after class,_ Riley decided. _No more putting off speaking to her._

So after class, Riley waited outside for Rachel. Riley had a feeling that Rachel would come back and look for the sketchbook anyway, and it would save her from running around looking for her.

And soon enough, a red-faced Rachel turned the corner. A chorus of insults and jeers followed her ("Your face matches your hair!" was one), but she stared determinedly ahead and ignored all the hurtful words thrown at her.

Then she saw Riley holding her sketchbook and quickened her pace.

"You forgot this under the desk," Riley said quietly.

"Thanks," Rachel replied, taking the book from the other girl with a look of relief on her face. Then suddenly she looked about to panic. "Did you look inside?"

Riley's blush was enough to confirm Rachel's fears, and she visibly paled.

"I'm sorry, but I was curious," Riley admitted shyly.

"You're very talented," she said after a pause. "Really."

"You don't think that I'm weird for drawing Greek monsters?" Rachel asked.

"No, I think they were very good," Riley said, her face still pink. She wasn't sure why Rachel would be so worried about other people seeing her art if she was so good, but then she remembered the torment that they were both subjected to on a daily basis. Rachel would be teased even more if one of the popular girls were to see her drawings.

"Thank you," said Rachel. "But why aren't you insulting me like everyone else?"

"Because they tease me too," Riley admitted. "And I thought that maybe we could be friends?"

Rachel smiled. "I think that's a good idea."

Riley smiled back. "Should we go get lunch?" she asked.

"Sure," said Rachel. "We can eat outside and then I'll sketch you."

"Really?" Riley asked in amazement. "You would want to draw me?"

"Of course," replied Rachel. "You have interesting eyes and I think drawing them will be a nice challenge."

"Really? OK," said Riley.

After buying their lunches, the two new friends sat under a tree next to the lacrosse field. Riley sat facing Rachel while she drew her. When Rachel had finished, Riley had no doubt that Rachel had talent.

"You made me look beautiful!" Riley exclaimed when she saw the finished picture.

Rachel laughed along with her. "Don't be silly," Rachel told her. "You're already beautiful, much more than me. If anything I think I probably made you look worse!"

"Let's agree to disagree," Riley joked.

"Deal," said Rachel as she shook Riley's hand.

_Maybe I should have lost my sketchbook sooner… _thought Rachel.

XXXX

**A.N.: **_I'm sorry it took so long to get this story up. It was a difficult one for me to write because I've never written anything where Rachel is in character before, so I really hope that she was… _

_I think that this was one of the best pieces of creative writing I've done for English to be honest. And I must be doing something right in that class because I got a merit award for English at my school prize giving. Also one for arts and culture and Afrikaans second language, so I'm really happy about that.  
_

_Anyway, tell me what you thought, and if you want to criticise please don't be too harsh! I just want to know if Rachel was in character enough and whether you enjoyed it. _

_And Forbidden Romance will either be updated tomorrow, or I will post an extra long chapter next weekend or during the week. it depends on how much work I get done this weekend…_


End file.
